1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for reviewing text files, and more particularly to a technique for reviewing text files using distributable review data packets.
2. Related Art
Conventional tools for reviewing a text file allow entry and viewing of review comments associated with the text file, but do not provide offline simultaneous provision of review comments by multiple users, and do not allow storage and distribution of review comments separate from the file being reviewed. Thus, there is a need for an improved technique for reviewing text files.